A brake-pressure control device for a motor vehicle braking system is known from DE 10 2013 223 859 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. The brake-pressure control device has an electric motor, the rotatory motion of which is transformed into a translatory motion of a piston, in order to be able to build up a defined braking pressure in a wheel brake independently of actuation of a master brake cylinder.